His Proposal
by whateverbro
Summary: How Butch turns a proposal into the classified ads.


**-His Proposal-**

**Buttercup's POV**

If this is a trap to get in my pants, I will wring his pretty little neck and break all his pretty little bones into pretty little bits.

_**Moments ago..**_

_RING.. RING.. CLICK._

"_What?!" I was so not in the mood. My hag of a boss was even more of an a-hole than usual. I mean, just cause she got dumped AGAIN doesn't mean she should take it out on us! On ME!_

"_Testy." Bad timing, Butch._

"_What do you want?" I scowled._

"_Nice to see you too, babe." He's so irritatingly perky. "I just called to ask if you'd wanna hang out tonight? Maybe watch a movie and cuddle?" REALLY bad timing. Ugh._

"_Could I take a raincheck on that? The wicked witch of my life kept making me do tons of stuff today cause she couldn't move on with her pathetic life." She was exasperating me. But I gotta admit, a movie sounds tempting._

"_Broke up again, huh? What is that, the fifth guy this month?" His tone was of disbelief and shock. Well, she IS a big, fat whore._

"_Yup. Well, should've been sixth but turns out, he wasn't REALLY a guy." I shivered at the thought._

"_Ew." He muttered._

"_Yeah. So, how 'bout tomorrow? I got a day off." I began to sound a little more enthusiastic._

"_Really?.. Wait. You didn't get fired, did you?" Well.._

"_Not EXACTLY." I tried to sidestep the situation. I heard a gasp from the other line._

"_You QUIT?!"_

"_Well ,she was asking for it! I mean, if I wanted to be someone's slave, I would've been Blossom's assistant." I reasoned._

"_Well, what are you gonna do for money?" He asked worriedly. Sigh. I'm gonna end up an old hermit, alone and with thirteen cats, aren't I?_

"_I COULD pay you for my services." He uttered that last word with pure lust._

"_Shut up. I have to find a REAL job. Something that doesn't involve doing anything ILLEGAL." I joked as he chuckled on the other end._

"_Worry about that some other time. Tonight, it's me and you, here in my apartment ALONE." He tempted. And it was bloody working. "Come on! It'll be fun."_

_I can NOT believe I've turned this weak_

"_Fine!" I heard a soft and short cheer on the other end._

"_I'll be waiting, babe."_

So now, I am walking to his apartment. Yeah, I COULD fly. But, on the other hand, I couldn't if I didn't want to. And, man, did I not want to.

Butch and I have been dating for years. And I couldn't have picked a better guy if I tried. So, I'm 26. So is he. And so are my sisters and his brothers who are now happily married with their respective counterparts. But why are WE not 'happily' married, you ask? Well, it's like not I'm not ready. I mean, I'm pretty sure he's the 'ONE', as Bubbles calls it. But it's not the girl's responsibility to pop the question, now is it? And, for a surprisingly long time now, I've been waiting for him to ask. But, unfortunately, it never came. I just thought, _maybe he's not ready yet. _And I would've confronted him about why it's taking him years to ask but that'll probably just pressure him into getting married and make everything worse. So I gave him time. Lots of time. Until, one day, I realized, _why am I not content with just being his girlfriend? Do I REALLY have to be his wife?_

I began to get used to just being his girlfriend. I mean, as Butch and Buttercup, being open with what we felt was a lot harder. So it took us more time to understand our emotions and how we should handle them. So I was willing to give as much time as he needed. So now, I never really expect for the 'question' to come soon. Not tomorrow, and especially not today.

I reached his apartment and got into the building. I trudged up the flight of stairs and made my way down the long hall. When I got to his apartment door, my heart thumped.

There, on his door, was a wanted sign. The fact that I was looking for a job made it all the more funnier in a bizarre sort of way. But the job he was offering wasn't just any job, oh no. It was for..

'_W__ANTED: Wife_

_QUALIFICATIONS: Must be very pretty and smoking hot! Note: If your name's Buttercup Utonium, you're probably already overqualified.'_

I grabbed the piece of paper, letting its corners, that were neatly tapped unto the door, remain on the door. My heart thumped louder. _Is he.. is he..? _I couldn't even finish that question. But I didn't get my hopes up. _This might be a prank. But then again, why would he joke about something as serious as THIS?!_

I forcefully pushed open the door.

"Butch, if this.. if.. Whoa." I dropped the paper and my jaw. My heart was now banging unto my chest like it wanted to jump out. I could hardly breath as tears threatened to roll down my cheek. _Damn it, Buttercup! Do NOT cry!_

Despite my protests, tears fell down my face. I was mesmerized by the scene before me.

All the lights were off so all that illuminated the room were scented candles. There were tons of 'em surrounding the room. Its luminosity danced along the walls in orange as its alluring scent filled the room with the most romantic aura. And there were rose petals everywhere! It was amazing.

After taking it all up, my eyes fell to the figure that knelt on one knee before me. The illumination captivated his features perfectly. And even with the little light provided, I could tell he was just as nervous as I was. He sighed and picked up a dark green velvet box on the ground. He slowly opened it, revealing a beautiful 5-carrot, jade ring with small diamonds surrounding it. I gasped as both my hands went up to my already open mouth as tears began to fall faster.

"I'm sorry I hadn't done this sooner. But the damn ring was so expensive." We chuckled. I fell on my knees in front of him so that we were eye to eye. I was practically screaming in my head, YES! HECK, YEAH, I'LL MARRY YOU! But I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. My heart was beating 100bph, well off the normal heart rate.

"Buttercup, I love you. I always have, even before we hooked up, and, I promise you, I always will." He started, gazing lovingly into my eyes. I tried to suppress my tears but it just wouldn't stop. And it seemed like he was on the verge of tears too. He quickly wiped a droplet off the corner of his eye but more began to run down his cheeks.

"You know, I had a whole speech for this. But to save myself from the embarrassment of crying, I'll just get on with it." We both chuckled again. He stared into my watery, green eyes.

"Buttercup Marie Utonium. Will you marry me?" Finally! I wanted to squeal in delight, just like Bubbles would do.

"YES! HECK, YEAH, I'LL MARRY YOU!" I cried throwing my arm around his neck and apparently, with enough force to send us both tumbling to the ground with me on top. My arms remained around his neck as I kissed him with as much passion I could muster.

After a few seconds, I felt this weird bump down at his..

"Okay, what was that?" I gave him the benefit of the doubt. He let out a chuckle.

"That was the box." He simply stated. Then rolled so that he was now on top. "Now, where were we?" He asked seductively. I giggled girlishly, which was so not like me, as we kissed.

So now, I guess I kinda have a job.

**-The End-**


End file.
